1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast receiving apparatuses and radio receiving apparatuses, and particularly relates to broadcast receiving apparatuses and radio receiving apparatuses that are advantageous in the reduction of the energy consumption of a receiving apparatus provided with two tuners.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, radio receivers are capable of receiving not only audio broadcasts but also broadcasts in which traffic information data, data of the frequency of an alternative broadcasting station that is broadcasting the same program as the broadcast being received, or the like are multiplexed with an FM signal.
A radio receiver that receives this type of multiplexed broadcast is provided with multiple tuners, receiving radio broadcasts through the main tuner, and detecting receivable broadcasting stations through a sub-tuner.
For example, analyzing data related to alternative broadcasting stations makes it possible, when the reception of the current broadcasting station worsens, to detect alternative broadcasting stations and carry out automatic tracking by automatically changing the reception frequency. This in turn makes it possible to attain a better state of reception.
With respect to this, Japanese Patent Application Publication 1994(H6)-13924A discloses a technique, employed when switching to an alternate frequency, in which audio dropouts are eliminated by switching to the audio output tuner when the frequency has been tuned to an alternative broadcasting station that has good reception on the non-audio signal output tuner.
As described above, with a radio receiver provided with multiple tuners, even if the reception of a current broadcast worsens, the broadcast can be listened to by searching for a receivable broadcasting station and switching to an alternate frequency.
By the way, electric automobiles, hybrid vehicles, and so on are coming into actual use in response to recent environmental issues. Of such electric automobiles, hybrid vehicles, and so on, vehicles of which engines stop when the vehicle is stopped are becoming more and more common. There is thus a problem in that when the radio is listened to while the vehicle is stopped, the battery is depleted and excessively discharged, which shortens the overall life of the vehicle battery.
Having been achieved in light of the stated problem with the related art, the present invention provides a broadcast receiving apparatus and a radio receiving apparatus capable of reducing energy consumption in a receiving apparatus provided with multiple tuners when the vehicle is stopped.